


一个月

by luoliliandhoney



Category: AO3 Tags
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoliliandhoney/pseuds/luoliliandhoney
Summary: 温柔与隐忍，大概是你本身。





	一个月

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇本来是为了纪念227一个月写的。当时不知道取什么名字，所以就很直接的叫了“一个月”。现在已经淡出227相关活动了，但是，即使是这样，我对ao3的爱也永远不会变。  
> 写于2020年3月27日，今天从LOFTER搬运过来。

小奥是一个性格温和的女孩，爱好是看看同人文，习惯于助人，帮周围同伴整理传递作品。  
小奥的人际圈说大也不大，说小也不小，其中就包括一位同样爱写书的女孩，那女孩身边还有一个女孩，与她爱好相似，却又有点针锋相对。  
她们经常吵架，而又常常在吵架的过程中，不小心打翻了阳台的花盆，惊吓了路旁经过的人。  
真是奇怪。  
小奥并不是很了解这些事情，她平时很忙，默默的整理文章，并不大关心这些。那两人的争斗也并不大能波及到她。  
但是偏偏有一次，她就莫名其妙的被卷了进去。原因也很奇特——那位爱写作的女孩写了一篇文章，不知怎么的就冒犯了那位与她一直不大对头的女孩——这本来与小奥并没有什么关系，可偏偏不幸的是，小奥乐于助人惯了，那位爱写作的女孩将文章交给她，请她帮忙转给想看文章的读者，小奥自然就帮了。然后就有更不幸的事了——其中一位读者，大概是十分喜欢那个女孩的文章，便又将文章转交到其他人手中，本来也还好，只是不知怎么的，兜兜转转，文章最后竟到了那女孩的“冤家”手中。  
于是大事不妙了。  
于是小奥莫名其妙就跟着遭殃了。  
小奥被波及进去的时候还是莫名其妙——她甚至都不大知道这件事。只是第二天，与同伴们一起去小天地时，被拒之门外了。  
小奥很奇怪，然后，一个女孩跳出来了，对她说：“是不是你干的？”  
真是莫名其妙。  
小奥刚想问一下女孩到底是什么事，那女孩便噼里啪啦的说了一大段她并不大能听明白的话。  
末了，那女孩露出一副看十恶不赦的人时的表情。  
小奥依然感到很奇怪。  
但是她依旧没来得及问出来，便被一群人轰的出去，大骂她没有人性，传播一些本不该存在的东西。  
小奥大概要苦恼一阵了。  
最后，她才从身边的一个朋友那里得知了原因。  
于是她哭笑不得。  
于是她继续向平常一样工作——这实在没有什么好让她纠结的，小天地去不成了，她依然能够去寻找其他天地。  
唯一让她有些难受的事情，大概就是小天地里她的伙伴，莫名与她一同受人指责——而那指责的人中有许多人其实并不明白到底发生了什么——但他们在泼脏水与吐痰时毫不留情。  
不过难受也只是暂时的，慢慢的，她也不再在意那些言语攻击——时间长了，就从最开始的悲伤愤怒变成了可笑了。  
她依然会默默的整理文章，闲暇之余，与身边的伙伴们讨论讨论自己爱的人物，再讨论讨论那些可爱的作者们。  
小天地依旧是不能去，不过，虽然遗憾，但让她欣慰的是，她与伙伴们依旧心连着心。  
最近小奥又听说，那个女孩，似乎又与旁人争吵起来了，一旁的人想要帮她，却不幸被她砸破的玻璃划伤了手。  
小奥只是笑笑，继续整理文章了。  
毕竟，明天又是新的一天。


End file.
